


I Reach Out (trusting you there)

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David looked like a drowned rat and he should have been a funny and maybe even pathetic sight--which was, of course, the intention here--but Joe had to look away and swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Reach Out (trusting you there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schneestern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/gifts).



And I reach out trusting you there  
Its like walking on a high wire into thin air  
And I'm waking up to the dream  
Its like bouncing so high on a trampoline  
And I know that there's one thing  
Between me and nothing  
Baby, you are that one thing that pulls me through  
So I'm giving it all to you  
Giving it all to you

"Giving It All to You" -- Liz Phair

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Joe complained because he was doing something he didn't like doing--ADR, shooting in the puddlejumpers, working with the Hermiod puppet--and sometimes he complained just to get a rise out of David.

 

"Wait, I just realized I have to get wet _twice_!" he said now, staring at the rowboat and the rain machine set up in the parking lot.

 

"Oh please." David glared at him. "I have to sit here the whole time too. Anyway, I'll see you this and raise you a goddamn wind machine plus being bent backwards over a fucking railing."

 

And yeah, there it was. Joe grinned; David could be depended on to raise the stakes when it came to complaining. To be fair, while Sheppard usually got the hell beat out of him, a lot of that could be done by make-up instead of, say, being hung upside down and spun around, or put at the mercy of wind and rain machines--not to mention Robert Davi--for three days straight.

 

Joe felt bad about that sometimes. For all his bitching, David really was a trooper and Joe often thought he didn't get enough credit for going along with the writers and their need to put McKay through the wringer.

 

"So really, I don't know what the hell your deal is," David said, crossing his arms across his chest. "And stop snickering."

 

"Jeeze, I was just bitching," Joe replied, looking David over. "That yours?" he asked. The shirt David wore was kind of ugly, but then so were lot of David's clothes, and when it came to McKay's civilian clothes, the costuming department didn't do much better than David did on his own.

 

"No, but it's comfortable; I was thinking of asking if I can keep it."

 

"Yeah, you could get a flannel shirt to wear over it and do the grunge thing."

 

"Given how quickly the '80s came back around, retro-grunge will be back in no time, just you wait. Suddenly I'll be fashionable again."

 

"God, the '80s." Joe shuddered. "A scary time."

 

"For you, maybe." David looked smug. "I was perfectly happy with my eyeliner and mousse."

 

Joe found the pictures he'd seen of David as a young man strangely disturbing, like he was actually looking at a relative of David's  
instead of David himself. Unlike David--and aside from the touch of grey at his temples and some lines--he himself looked much the same now as he did 20 years ago. He wasn't sure if that made him weirder than David or whether it was the other way around.

 

"I never bothered with product back then." There was even more gunk in Joe's hair than usual and he ran a hand over it, wincing a little. "I used to just let it get long and floppy. Drove my old man crazy."

 

David looked at him for a moment, undoubtedly trying to picture Joe as he was back in the '80s. Joe shrugged under David's gaze and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around the parking lot. His stunt double was crossing the lot talking with Cooper; it looked like they were about ready to start.

 

"Okay," Cooper called out. "Joe, let's get the evil you and David in this first pass."

 

"I still want a goatee of evil," Joe said as they settled into the rowboat.

 

David snickered and grabbed the oars. "Gold lamé. Mirror Kirk didn't have the goatee; that was Spock."

 

"Start up the rain," the AD called, and Joe braced himself. The water was freezing.

 

"Son of a whore," David muttered. He turned and yelled over his shoulder. "Did you guys load the tank up with fucking ice or what?"

 

"Just for you, Hewlett," someone yelled. David flipped the bird in the general direction of the crew.

 

They had to sit there until they were both good and wet and David groused nonstop. "And so then the monkey jumped out of Jason's head and...."

 

"Wait, what?" Joe said, and then rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, I was ignoring you, but I bet everything before that was about being cold and wet."

 

"You got me there," David said. He looked away for a moment, glancing over at Cooper, and Joe bit the inside of his cheek. It was one thing to find David fascinating and even a little hot; it was another to be checking him out to see if his nipples were showing. They weren't, and Joe could see that David was wearing another tee shirt under his loose henley.

 

The fabric clung to David's shoulders, though, and Joe had a minute to appreciate the sight before David was turning back to him. "What?"

 

"Nothing," Joe said quickly.

 

David's hair was plastered to his head, a look that did his hairline no favors, and water was trickling down his neck and even off his ears. He looked like a drowned rat and he should have been a funny and maybe even pathetic sight--which was, of course, the intention here--but Joe had to look away and swallow.

 

He wanted....

 

He wanted a lot of things.

 

"Joe?" David looked concerned.

 

"Sorry, just zoning out."

 

The rest of the day was miserable, and it was made even more miserable by the fact that there was no way in hell that they could get the whole scene done, which meant they'd have to go through it again the next day. By the time Joe squelched his way to his trailer, he was chilled to his very bones and too tired to think straight.

 

_Straight. Ha ha ha,_ he thought as he kicked his boots off.

 

It was one thing to find David interesting and even, if he were being honest, hot when he was in his element--on camera or in the middle of a group of friends or fans--but Joe was so very far beyond straight if the sight of David sopping wet did it for him.

 

Even more upsetting, he'd been off today; weirdly self-conscious in a way he hadn't been while in front of at camera for a very long time. This was not good, not good at all.

 

_I'm fucking screwed._

 

Someone knocked on his door.

 

"What?"

 

"Lemme in."

 

Joe didn't really want to let David in; he wanted to get naked, stand in the trailer's tiny shower, and jerk off while hot water pounded down on him. But then, he was used to not getting what he wanted, particularly when David was involved.

 

"Yeah?" he said, pulling the door open.

 

"What was with you today?" David muscled past him and let the door close behind him. He was still damp, but he had a towel around his neck and his hair stood up every which way.

 

"Wow," Joe said. "Such tact." He knew it took David a little time to stop being Rodney and he usually avoided David when they were done for the day. It wasn't Rodney Joe wanted. Not that David had a lot more tact than Rodney at times, but still, Joe wasn't John; he didn't have to put up with Rodney.

 

"Sorry," David said, having the grace to look a little embarrassed. "I was just worried about you; you're not getting sick again?"

 

"No, that's not it." The moment the words left his mouth, Joe really wished he could take them back. _I'm tired and I'm slipping up and I really want to...._

 

"Joe," David began and then stopped, tilting his head and looking at Joe curiously. "Something's up...."

 

If it had been a Rodney look, Joe would have been fine, but it was pure, 100% David, and Joe really wasn't equipped to deal with that right now.

 

"Look," he said. "We're both sopping wet here, and I don't know about you, but I need to do something about it."

 

David backed off and Joe took a deep breath. His sigh of relief was a little premature as David's eyes went a little wide. "That's not all you need to do something about."

 

And yeah, Joe was well aware that his damp pants left nothing to the imagination, and really, could the ground just swallow him up now?

 

"David...." he said and then trailed off; there really was no good way to end the sentence.

 

"Tell me something," David said, looking so serious that Joe was sure he was about to be told off.

 

_Please don't let this fuck the show up...please God._

 

"Is it me? Or Rodney?"

 

"Rodney?" Joe blinked. "You think...why...uh, no. Rodney's not my type. At all."

 

"Oh, good, because he's a jerk and also, I'd hate to be, you know, jealous of my own damn character."

 

"You're a jerk, too," Joe said, but his words lacked the heat they needed to be an insult and all David did was smile.

 

"Should I take...um, should I leave?" David's smile had turned down a little, and Joe realized two things. One, David was trying to be tactful; and two, he was hoping that Joe wouldn't take him up on his offer.

 

Swallowing hard, Joe reached out and tugged on the ends of David's towel. "Do you...can I?" he asked, remembering that some men didn't kiss.

 

"Huh? Oh, please," David said, giving Joe a very direct look. Joe couldn't help wondering why David didn't get more love scenes--he looked seriously hot right now--and then they were kissing and it was all lips and tongues and rich, hot urgency.

 

"Clammy," David said when they pulled apart to stare at one another. David looked wrecked, and Joe had a feeling he looked the same way.

 

"Yeah," Joe said. "Um...." He reached up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure...okay, look, I'm no good at hookups. No, I'm actually really good at the casual stuff, but something.... I mean, this is different and I...you're the last person on earth...I don't want to do the wrong thing here."

 

David had been looking more and more concerned as Joe talked, but when Joe's words finally dried up, he smiled. "Are you done trying to talk me out of this? Because I have to say, you suck at it." He was busy with Joe's shirt, his blunt fingers unbuttoning the uniform shirt and pushing it off Joe's shoulders.

 

"I'm not saying we have to have sex here," David continued, pulling both his own shirts off at the same time. "I'd be more than happy to just make out, but this whole clammy thing we have going isn't doing much for me."

 

"Me neither," Joe said, and between the two of them, they managed to strip down. Joe made a face as his boxers hit the floor with a wet slap and David sighed a little.

 

"That's better," he said, but he had his eyes on Joe's face and Joe wasn't sure if it was the actual nudity he approved of or if he was just more comfortable now that his wet clothes were gone. Unlike David, Joe couldn't help it: he glanced down and took a deep breath at the sight of their cocks, his own sticking out at its usual odd angle and David's curved up against his belly.

 

When he looked up again, David was smirking just a little--the smirk of a guy who had no reason whatsoever to be insecure. "Sorry," Joe muttered with a little shrug. "Been trying not to look at you, any part of you, too much for...well, for awhile."

 

"Really?" David's smirk vanished into a pleased grin. "Cool!" Joe almost expected him to bounce on his toes the way he usually did when he was excited, but he just moved in closer and slid a hand up Joe's arms.

 

"God, you're freezing. Come here." He pulled Joe closer, and while David's flesh was as chill as Joe's, Joe suddenly felt a lot warmer.

 

"Oh, yeah," he murmured, resting his hands on David's hips and bending down to kiss David again. It was slower this time, or at least it started that way, a lazy exploration of each other's mouths, but then Joe moaned against David's lips and things sped up. By the time Joe felt the seat of his couch against his calves and realized David had been pushing him steadily backwards, his lips felt swollen from the pressure of David's mouth and tongue.

 

The feeling gave him an idea, and he tore his mouth away from David's. "Can I," he gasped, "can I blow you?"

 

"Is that a trick question?" David asked. "Guy here."

 

"Yeah, well," Joe said with a grin as he turned them around and pushed David down onto the couch. "I'd noticed."

 

"Until today," David said, watching with wide eyes as Joe moved to his knees, "I really hadn't noticed you noticing."

 

"I'm not exactly out." Far from it, in fact. He didn't allow himself to do this nearly as often as he liked, and doing it now, with David, was the riskiest thing he'd done in ages.

 

Joe ran his hands up David's thighs, feeling his muscles move as David spread his legs. He leaned in and took a deep breath; David really smelled more of damp fabric than anything else and Joe resolved to do this again some time when David smelled more like sweat and musk.

 

Hovering just above David's dick, he looked up, smiled, and then licked his lips. David groaned and his hips twitched just a little, and Joe could see his hand tensing on the sofa. Reaching out, he grabbed it and pressed it against the top of his head before he bent to slide his tongue across the head of David's cock.

 

"Oh, fuck," David groaned, and his fingers tangled themselves in Joe's hair. "Should have known you'd be a fucking tease."

 

Although he knew David was trying to goad him, Joe didn't mind the opportunity to show off. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth, moved David's cock into the right position and then sank his head down. David groaned again, and Joe would have smirked, if he hadn't had his mouth full. _Mmmm...cock._

 

One more deep breath and Joe was able to go further down, humming when he felt David's dick nudge the back of his throat. David gripped Joe's hair and his hips made another little twitch. Not quite ready for that, Joe backed off some, reached up and grabbed David's hips, holding him in place.

 

"Sorry," David breathed, and oh, yeah, Joe would tease him later for being the stereotypically polite Canadian. For now, though, he sucked hard, and teased at David's cock with his tongue before sliding his mouth down again. It was only a matter of seconds before he had a rhythm going, sucking and licking and humming until David's hand was almost pulling his hair too hard and David's body was  
thrumming under Joe's hands and mouth.

 

"Joe," David finally gasped. Joe's jaw ached but the rest of him was just as keyed up as David. "I'm...."

 

Joe let David's dick go down deep, swallowed around the head, and David came with a muffled grunt, flooding Joe's mouth with the familiar bitter-salt taste.

 

"Jesus," David said, panting hard. "Jesus fucking Christ."

 

"Yeah." Joe was breathing almost as hard. "Goddamn, that was fantastic."

 

David peered down at him, blinking a little. "Yeah, not bad from here either."

 

Laughing Joe reached up and looped his arm around David's neck, hauling him down for a hard kiss. He damn near bit David's tongue when his cock brushed against David's leg.

 

"Better do something about me or I'm gonna hump your fucking leg," he said when David pulled back.

 

"Much as I'd love to see that," David said with a snicker, "I suppose you better get your ass up here so I can reach the important bits."

 

Before Joe could really process much of anything, David had him spread out on the couch and was settled in between his legs, licking the palm of his hand. Watching Joe intently he began to slowly work his cock. "I'll blow you next time; I wanna watch you this time."

 

Given that he'd spent plenty of time in the last two years jerking himself off wishing it was David's hand on his cock, Joe didn't have any complaints. David jacked him slowly, his big, competent hands catching Joe's sensitive spots until he was twisting on the sofa, staring at David and gasping for breath.

 

David just grinned and stuck two of his own fingers in his mouth, making a show of licking them while his other hand continued to drive Joe crazy. Giving Joe plenty of time to object, he reached down, grinning broadly when Joe spread his legs. "Yeah?" he asked, teasing Joe's hole with a wet fingertip.

 

"Yeah," Joe moaned. "Yeah, yeah...." He arched as David pushed inside. "Oh, fuck!"

 

"God, you're fucking tight," David said. "You're gonna let me fuck you later, aren't you?" The hand on Joe's dick went still.

 

Right then Joe would have promised just about anything, always provided he could have found his voice. As it was, he squirmed and moaned, looking up at David desperately.

 

"Oh, so this makes you speechless?" David's smirk was back, but Joe didn't really care because both of David's hands were moving again, and anyway, a smirking David was hot.

 

David jerked him harder, watching closely, and as Joe gritted his teeth and felt his eyes close, David pushed another finger into him. Joe did his best to bite back a shout and came hard, his back arching up off the sofa. When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry for a moment and then he focused on David who was looking at him with a very different smile.

 

"Wow," David said, grabbing his discarded towel. "You're incredibly fucking hot when you come." He wiped Joe off and then took care of his hands.

 

Joe wasn't really sure what to say to that. "If that's what you can do with your hands, your mouth will probably kill me."

 

"Yours damn near did me in."

 

They were smiling at one another and Joe felt a lot less foolish and less self-conscious than he normally did after a first time. This wasn't some random guy in a bar, it was David and they'd seen each other in far weirder situations than this, and anyway David was...well, he was comfortable in a way Joe couldn't really explain, even to himself.

 

There would have to be a conversation or two, although given that both of them assumed a next time, they seemed to be on roughly the same page. But all that could wait. For now....

 

"So...." Joe began.

 

"You wanna..."

 

They both laughed and Joe made a "be my guest" gesture.

 

"You wanna come back to my place? Have a shower and then we can get a pizza?"

 

"Build up our strength for round two?" Joe said. "Sounds like a plan."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuletide 2007. Jules-- schneestern on LJ--asked for: "I'd love a first-time story between David and Joe. It shouldn't be too schmoopy but I'd love a happy ending." Hopefully this, which takes place during the filming of the S4 episode "Doppleganger," fits the bill. :) As always when writing RPS about married actors, a choice had to be made and I went with the idea that neither David nor Joe were married at the time this takes place. The title is from Liz Phair's song "Giving It All to You." Many thanks to Helens for the beta!


End file.
